


colorful

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, hye and choerry are twins, hye is a disaster baby gay, implied hyewon, lipsoul are their mothers, real soft lesbian hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: The last thing Kim Jungeun expected to see when she came home from work was one of her daughters, now looking like a sad Smurf standing in an almost destroyed bathroom..(a story about hair color set in a family au)





	colorful

**Author's Note:**

> im soft and miss blonde lip

The last thing Kim Jungeun expected to see when she came home from work was one of her daughters, now looking like a sad Smurf standing in an almost destroyed bathroom.

 

As soon as she had closed the front door, she heard a panicked shout of ' _mom_ '. Her mother bear instincts, as Jinsoul like to call them, went into overdrive as she rushed to get to her child.

 

Hyejoo was standing over the sink, her hair splattering tiny droplets of blue everywhere. The front of her shirt and her palms were both stained in the deep colour.

 

What alarmed Jungeun the most however, were her glossy eyes, tears almost threatening to spill over. She quickly rushed to her side, not caring if the blue color got onto her.

 

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay. I'm not mad, just tell me what happened?"

 

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to. I was trying and- but it wasn't staying and now it's everywhere and- I'm sorry."

 

Jungeun sighed, she didn't understand a word her daughter said. "Let's get you cleaned up first shall we?"

 

(And Hyejoo was supposed to be the better behaved one.)

 

.

 

An almost panick attack and lots of discarded wet rags later, the mother and daughter were sitting in the living room. Jungeun was examining the damage that was dealt to her hair.

 

In a sudden flash of impulsivity, Hyejoo went out and bought blue hair dye. It was a cheap brand, and as her feeling of bravery faded, her increasingly panicked state made her knock over the plastic tube, spilling color everywhere.

 

The bathroom was squeaky clean now, thanks to Jungeun's cleaning habits. Hyejoo's hair however...

 

"I- I followed the instructions but it wouldn't stay on..."

 

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you let it sit in Gatorade overnight."

 

The teenager buried her face into her hands.

 

"How am I gonna go to school now? Oh god Chaewon's gonna think I'm so lame."

 

Jungeun internally cringed. She loved Hyejoo very much, but she wasn't the brightest when it came to interpersonal relationships, especially anything concerning her petite (and newly blonde) friend. (Is that why she did all of this in the first place?)

 

She glanced at the clock hanging above their dining table. It still wasn't too late.

 

"If we go now, we can get you fixed up right away."

 

"Really? Go where?"

 

"Hairdresser." Hyejoo's eyes lit up.

 

Jungeun took her car keys and sent a quick text to Jinsoul, who was waiting to pick up their other daughter from her detention at school. (Yerim always had good intentions, bless her heart, but didn't have the foresight to consider filling a classroom with rainbow glitter wouldn't be a 'fun and great surprise for everyone'.)

 

.

 

After several angry phone calls, an appointment was finally scheduled. During the drive, Hyejoo was bundled up in a hood and used the car's speakers to loudly play sad and slightly homoerotic songs.

 

The whole time the chatty hairdresser behind her was fixing the mess she had made, the young girl kept her eyes shut.

 

But when she opened them and saw herself, a big smile spread on her face and Jungeun felt her chest swell.

 

She left them a hefty tip.

 

.

 

When they arrived home, Jungeun's was exhausted but happy when she saw her wife preparing dinner in the kitchen.

 

"Welcome back- oh!"

 

She watched as Jinsoul's eyes lit up and then quite comically widened in surprise when she saw Hyejoo's new haircut.

 

"You look great sunshine!"

 

The tips of her long dark hair were now an intense navy, Jungeun managing to reach a comprise with her when the teen had still insisted on dying her hair. Hyejoo wanted highlights, but this was her own daughter and she wasn't going to let her walk about looking like she came out of a 2007 Hot Topic ad. She had enough experiences with questionable hair choices in her youth to know better.

 

(Jinsoul would still sometimes bring up her short-lived scene phase after she was betrayed by her own parents; them deciding to show her then-girlfriend Jungeun's high school pictures. And she had been working so hard on suppressing those memories.)

 

Yerim quickly appeared in the room and was currently jumping around her twin, oohing and ahhing with a giant smile on her face.

 

"It suits you so well!" She ran her fingers through the dyed parts.

 

"Thank you..." Hyejoo was shy with all the sudden attention on her, but the tiny grin on her face showed she was glad for all the praise.

 

Mischief passed over Jinsoul's face, and with a smirk she said, "I'm sure Chaewon is going to like it as well."

 

The younger twin let out a whine. "Mama!"

 

.

 

After eating dinner and taking care of the dishes, the two women were getting ready for bed. They had said goodnight to the twins, both saying they were staying up to study for just a bit longer, but Jinsoul could clearly hear the sound of laughter and royalty free YouTube music coming through the walls.

 

Her wife was finally done with her nighttime routine and flicked the light switch, the room only staying lit up by the lamp standing on the bedside table. She tiredly shuffled to the bed and settled herself into Jinsoul's side.

 

"Interesting day, huh?" Jungeun laughed and leaned her head against her shoulder.

 

"You have no idea how startled I was when I opened that bathroom door."

 

"I would have loved to see your expression." Jinsoul intertwined their hands, her fingers fidgeting with her simple gold band. "Do you think Hyejoo is doing alright? Should we be paying more attention?"

 

"I talked to her, don't worry. She just wanted to impress Chaewon. It's not like we have been the best examples in that regard though."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Jinsoul twisted her neck to look at the other woman's face. Jungeun straightened back up and schooled her expression into faux seriousness.

 

"Love, you have been bleaching your hair for over a decade now. I'm surprised it hasn't all fallen off yet."

 

"Shut up." Jinsoul jokingly pushed her away. "You think it's hot anyways." Her wife scoffed.

 

"I would find you hot even if you dyed it green and got a mullet."

 

"Smooth talker." She leaned forward and kissed Jungeun's lips.

 

"Don't try it out though." Another peck. "I'm serious."

 

Jinsoul laughed and turned around to turn off the lamp beside her.

 

They settled down, Jungeun's back pressed against her, their limbs tangled together. She kissed the top of her head.

 

"Good night, love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

As her wife's breathing evened out, an idea popped up in Jinsoul's brain, making a sleepy grin appear on her face.

 

.

 

For the second time in a week, Jungeun almost got a heart attack when she stepped into her home.

 

An excited voice called her into the living room and as she entered, she dropped the bag she was holding in her hands. Her eyes didn't know what to focus on first from the sight in front of her.

 

In the middle of the room was Jinsoul, smiling like a proud maniac with her hands on her hips. And there usually wouldn't be anything strange with that, if it wasn't for the fact that her hair wasn't that platinum blonde colour she was used to. Her soft tresses were now a gentle brown, matching the shade of her eyes.

 

But next to her, in all her bright glory that even put the sun to shame every day, Yerim's appearance had also changed.

 

She was, well in one word: purple, and quite violently so. The hairstylist did an amazing job, Jungeun had to admit, but her daughter's current choice of clothing wasn't helping her first impression. (She really had to have a talk with Jinsoul about enabling their daughter to wear tacky clothes from H&M. A violet shirt with ' _Achieve grapeness_ ' written over a tiny smiling fruit wasn't exactly a sophisticated fashion choice. And since when did she even _own_ purple jeans?)

 

"Surprise!" They shouted in unison.

 

The thought of turning back around and exiting the room crossed Jungeun's mind. But this _was_ what she signed up for all those years ago when she had said 'I do'.

 

"What do you think mom?"

 

"Wow. I'm- I honestly don't know what to say."

 

"We got her speechless!" They shared a high five.

 

(She didn't know why she even wondered where their children got their impulsive side from.)

 

"You're both just. Wow." Yerim bounced over to her and gave her a big hug. "Was this your idea?"

 

"She caught me while I was trying to sneak off to the hairdresser." Jinsoul piped up.

 

"Do you like it?" Yerim's smile was extremely bright, but there was nervousness in her tone.

 

"You look beautiful sweetheart." She brushed some stray hairs off her face. "But what brought this on?"

 

"Well you guys let Hyejoo dye _her_ hair."

 

"And we don't want to show favouritism in this house." Jinsoul had approached the two of them, her face donning her signature pouty look. Jungeun couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss or lecture her.

 

She sighed and brought the more chaotic duo of their family into a hug. "What am I going to do with you two?"

 

Before Yerim could suggest getting McDonald's, the youngest member of the family arrived home. She ran off to greet her twin and the couple heard a surprised squeak followed by enthusiastic chattering.

 

Jinsoul chuckled and noticed Jungeun had been wordlessly staring at her. The younger woman took her face into her hands and deeply kissed her. Even after the thousands of kisses they shared, something in her chest still warmly thumped and she whined when Jungeun pulled back.

 

"You look amazing." Jungeun was distracted by running her fingers through her long hair and Jinsoul smiled againt her cheek.

 

"It's your turn for a new color now. What do you think about red?"

 

"Very funny." She was scowling a bit, but kissed her again despite that. "Don't think you're out of trouble though."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> one like=one f for jinsouls scalp


End file.
